The Last Day
by Christina B
Summary: This is just a oneshot of Molly Weasley’s POV during the final battle at Hogwarts.


AN: This story was written for a challenge, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Last Day**

In all the years of turmoil and danger, there had never been a day that was as tumultuous as this one. Molly Weasley tried to be brave, she really did, but this battle was a test that challenged her nerves so incredibly much, especially when she had her entire family to think about. They were her world, and Molly was terrified they would be taken from her.

It seemed unfair that she once again had to endure this worry, that Voldemort would come back and once more threaten the safety of everyone in the wizarding world. How unjust was it that he should live again when those he murdered in cold blood were to be lost forever. The entire Prewitt clan had been wiped from existence, Molly's whole family before marriage, and now the only family she had left were in such great and terrible danger.

And terrible events had already befallen the Weasleys in the past. What with Ginny nearly dying in her first year, Bill being attacked by Grayback, and of course George's ear that Snape cursed off. And it didn't stop there, Molly hated to think of the multiple times Charlie was in danger every day working with dragons, not to mention all the times that Ron nearly got himself killed just by tagging along with Harry Potter.

And Harry, poor Harry. Molly felt as though he was another son to her already, never mind his relationship with Ginny. And it was him the orphan without a family who always paid the highest price, having lost his entire family with the exception of his cruel Muggle relatives. And it didn't help either that he was number one of Voldemort's hit list. But Molly couldn't dwell on this anymore than she could on her family's fate, because it wouldn't help anything.

There was one bright, shining moment that preceded the battle and that was the fact that Percy finally saw sense. Molly could hardly believe her eyes when he showed up out of the blue ready to help with the fight. Percy, the child Molly had cried over many nights, the son who had basically disowned his entire family, had come to make amends at last. She was so overwhelmed with joy that Molly never wanted to stop hugging him. But there was work to be done, and as distasteful as it was it had to be done.

She was anxious about Ginny, Molly didn't want anything to happen to her only daughter, and the promise that she would stay out of the fighting only partial eased her nerves, but the battle of Hogwarts was starting. There was a dangerous feeling in the air, and it seemed to Molly that the castle itself was shuddering in fear for what was to come. Though that might've just been the erratic beating of her frantic heart.

"Arthur," Molly said to her husband as she held his hand with one of her own, and her other hand help her wand aloft. "What if—"

"Molly," Arthur started with the tone that he knew all too well what his wife was going to say. "Don't think about that."

"I know," Molly replied anxiously, her eyes flickering down the hall. "But."

Arthur silenced her with a kiss. And then neither of them were able to say anything more because the Death Eaters had arrived. The fight was furious and deadly, their opponents weren't holding back, and it was all that Molly could do to concentrate. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and she was bound and determined to fulfill her commitment to the fullest.

As it turned out there were many close ones, times when Molly almost felt the full impact of a deadly curse, but she somehow managed to position herself in the right places at the right times, and before long she forgot about anything else but dueling the evil wizards.

And then the worst happened, and Molly was quickly brought down to earth with a horrible realization. She didn't want to do it, but she couldn't resist quickly glancing at the faces of the dead as she passed, quick glances to determine if her family were among the dead. So far she hadn't recognized anyone, but when she saw teenagers, mere children in the grasp of death, it made her tears flow freely. They had their whole lives ahead of them, and to be stripped of that was horrifying. This was when she saw Fred.

She saw him from a distance and tried to tell herself that it was some other redheaded man, but a mother knows her children all too well. It was unmistakably Fred, and a touch of his face confirmed the truth, he was dead. So many emotions coursed through Molly as she saw her child lying there a victim of this endless battle. She remembered her boggart showing her family dead, and to see it finally come true made her start to shake as the tears streamed down her face.

Fred had been such a light in Molly's life, he and George's humor always brightened her day, though she seldom admitted it. So many times she got mad at him, and all of this regret came bubbling up to the surface of her mind, but in that moment Arthur returned. He didn't say anything, but just held her tight. For several moments they stood there until the sound of approaching footsteps made them pull apart, and pull their wands out.

It turned out it was just McGonagall, looking tired and worn, but ready for action. She glanced down at Fred and offered an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," she uttered. And the words were barely out of her mouth when suddenly Voldemort's voice, magically enhanced demanded that Harry Potter come to him. And with this pronouncement Molly felt her resolve growing, and her Gryffindor courage being summoned to the surface.

She bent down and kissed Fred's cheek and spoke. "We'll come back for you," she promised him. She stood and turned to McGonagall and Arthur, and the three of them went to where the majority of the fighting had taken place. Hogwarts just didn't look the same, and though there were bodies scattered throughout the castle, Molly didn't see another one of her children, thankfully.

Molly could see them now, Ron, Ginny, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, all of them looked battered, but were completely healthy. She embraced them all in turn, tears streaming from her eyes at the relief she felt at seeing them alive. But she didn't have much time to dwell on that fact because soon she saw Hagrid's hulking form and a figure lifelessly held in his arms that was unmistakably Harry. Molly help her breath, the fear in her heart replicating. Harry was supposed to defeat Voldemort, not fall victim to the evil wizard at last. But it seemed that Harry's luck had at last run out.

A fierce battle ensued again, and Molly immediately jumped into the fray, trying to keep an eye on where her children were. It seemed that Hermione, Ginny and Luna were all fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, the one woman Molly Weasley could honestly say that she hated with a passion. And then she saw it, a killing curse just barely hit Ginny, and suddenly she couldn't take it any longer.

"_NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"_ Molly shouted, dashing over to where Bellatrix was fighting the teenagers, she ordered them to move and then she challenged Bellatrix once and for all.

For the first time since this battle started, Molly lost all trace of her fear and fought Bellatrix just the way a mother bear would protect her cubs. She left nothing to chance, and wasn't going easy on her. She was going to kill this woman, this spiteful, evil, wretched woman, because Molly would be damned if she would let her hurt another of her family.

Bellatrix seemed to think this was all a game, she delighted in taunting her, but it didn't work, Molly was single minded in her efforts and then it happened. In the blink of an eye Molly's curse hit home, and with her laughing grin freezing on her face, Bellatrix fell, dead at long last. Molly didn't move her wand for a second, almost fearing some trick. But she had to accept that it was true when Voldemort turned towards her, screaming in rage. Molly closed her eyes, it was all going to be over soon.

Except it wasn't, impossibly Harry came out from underneath his invisibility cloak, alive and well despite what they had all been led to believe. Harry challenged Voldemort, and Molly could only watch as the most amazing thing happened. Voldemort tried to curse Harry again with the Avada Kedavra that rebounded off him so many years ago, and like that Halloween night, it rebounded again and Voldemort fell…killed at long last from his own curse.

The utter joy that Molly felt at that moment almost overwhelmed her in that moment. Harry did it, the Boy Who Lived was now the Man That Conquered. It was so hard to believe that it was all over, but it was amazingly as that was. Voldemort and his cronies would no longer threaten the lives of those in the wizarding world, it was incredible. At last all those that Voldemort killed were finally avenged by the same boy who had defeated terrible odds again and again. Molly clung to Arthur, tears streaming once again. It was over.

The grief still overpowered Molly in the days to come; it was so hard to think that Fred was never going to walk through her door again. George was especially torn up about the death of his brother; they always were two sides of the same coin, and identical in more than their looks. George threw himself into Weasley Wizard Wheezes in the days to come and though Molly didn't always approve of it, the shop did seem to give him solace for the loss of his dearest friend and brother.

The Weasley family had been through so much, and the loss of dear Fred would be felt keenly for many years. But her son's sacrifice would never be forgotten, and neither would the others who lost their lives that tragic day. The loss of Remus and Tonks was especially difficult, Molly's heart went out to Teddy for growing up without parents, but knew that his grandmother Andromeda would take good care of him.

It was strange to think that it was over at last, that Voldemort wasn't going to find a way to come back to life again, though there weren't any doubts that he truly was dead. Harry's story moved Molly to tears and she couldn't help but give Harry such a big grateful hug, she couldn't bear to dwell on what the situation would be if he'd failed and Voldemort had truly became the dictator of not only the Wizarding World but the Muggle one as well.

In time there was a memorial service held at Hogwarts and a day of remembrance set by the Ministry of Magic. Everyone was determined that future generations would never forget the sacrifice made, and the dearest hope that something like this would never happen again. A statue was erected close to the lake bearing the names of all those lost during the course of two decades of fighting against Voldemort, and in prominence on the monument was the names of those who died in the Final Battle of Hogwarts. Fred would always be remembered.

Molly was extremely proud when Harry and Ron both became Aurors and continued to fight the dark forces that they had been fighting against for years. The way things turned out in the last few years was unexpected in many ways and despite the loss of her son, Molly was so thankful that things had truly turned out for the best. The Wizarding World was safe at last.


End file.
